


For One Last Time

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Or Is It?, Playlist, Sad, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: ᴍᴀᴋᴇ sᴜʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴍʏ ᴅɪsᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ. sᴀʏ ‘ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ’ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ.The saddest loves aren't the ones that didn't end happily, but the ones that never came true. A one-sided Ezio/Leo playlist (at least that's what they think.)





	For One Last Time

 For One Last Time // an Ezio/Leo Playlist

 

1\. **_If You Want Me_** Glen Hansard  & Marketa Irglova

2\. **_Che vuole questa musica stasera_** Peppino Gagliardo

3\. **_Something Better_** Audien ft. Lady Antebellum

4\. **_Dead Hearts_** Stars

5\. **_One Last Night_** Vaults

6\. **_Miles Apart_** iamsleepless

7\. **_Distance_** Christina Perri

8\. **_Lover, Please Stay_**  Nothing but Thieves

9\. **_Unsteady_**  X Ambassadors

10\. **_A Sadness Runs Through Him_**  The Hoosiers

11\. **_This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)_**  Ellie Goulding

12\. **_Xverso_**  Tiziano Ferro

13\. **_Sweet Disposition_**  The Temper Trap

14\. **_Indietro_**  Tiziano Ferro

* * *

Listen **[HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/22zh3cgf4k457jpx6xwjxofdy/playlist/3ybac8ttbaYsCqWByRJbKI)**


End file.
